HG Characters
List of Characters in The Hunger Games series The following list is a list of characters in The Hunger Games series. Main Characters in The Hunger Games Series The Hunger Games *Katniss Everdeen— Narrator, and District 12's female tribute, a strong-willed teenager trying to survive in the Hunger Games. She lives with her little sister Primrose and her mother. After her father dies in an mine explosion, she hunts to provide for her family. She promises her sister she will try to win the games, which she later does. She later is captured by the rebels and becomes the Mockingjay, a symbol of rebellion. *Peeta Mellark — The male tribute for District 12 as well as the baker's son. He is loyal and brave, and will do whatever he needs to for Katniss to survive, for he has been in love with Katniss since they were five years old. Katniss, however, has to act like she's in love with him in order to keep both of them alive. Peeta is described as being medium height, strongly built and has ashy blonde hair. *Cinna — Katniss' stylist. A sly and witty man, Cinna is clever with his fingers and even smarter in his mind. His incredible designs for Katniss help her popularity with the audience. He's the most normal person Katniss met that was from the Capitol. *Rue — The tribute from District 11. Small and meek, you wouldn't assume that she could last long; but her knowledge of trees, plants, and hiding keeps her alive. She warns Katniss about the tracker jacker hive, and they later become allies. She is later murdered by the boy tribute from District 1, Marvel. Rue has dark eyes and is of African decent. *Cato — District 2 tribute. Having prepared for the Games his whole life, he is described as a "ruthless killing machine", he is extremely strong and the most likely choice of a winner. Cato kills District 4 male. He, Katniss, and Peeta were the last three tributes to face the muttated dogs with the other tribute's DNA. *Clove — The female tribute from District 2. She is very skilled in knife throwing, as she was the one who killed the male tribute from District 9. She attempted to kill Katniss with one of her knives, but the latter used her new backpack as a shield. Clove was the fifth person and went to the "feast" having Cato guarding her. She was killed during the Feast by Thresh. She is described as having dark hair and green eyes. *Foxface — Known by no other name, this red-head from District 5 is hard to catch. Though she doesn't have brute strength or knowledge of weapons, she can outsmart everyone in the arena. She made it to the final 4, then she dies by eating nightlock left out by Peeta. Described as having fox- like features, hence her name. *Thresh — Male tribute from District 11. With the same brown skin and golden brown eyes as Rue, he is extremely resourceful and immensely powerful. His most notable act was that of sparing Katniss due to her alliance with Rue. He died shortly thereafter. *Glimmer — The Female tribute from District 1who is described as beautiful, tall, has Blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was part of the Career pack and was killed alongside the girl from District 4 when a hive of tracker jackers was dropped on the camp. *Marvel — The male tribute from District 1 who was strong and ruthless. He killed Rue, the District 11 tribute, by throwing a spear through her stomach. He is then killed by Katniss, shot in the throat by an arrow and drowns in his own blood. This was Katniss' first kill. *Effie Trinket- The District 12 escort, who was happy and bubbly. She wore many different colored wigs and helped Katniss and Peeta get sponsors in the Games. She constantly bickered and argued with Haymitch. Very proper, she hated it when people did not have proper etiquette. Katniss was shocked when she found out Effie was a rebel. *Haymitch Abernathy — Haymitch is Katniss' and Peeta's mentor. He is drunk at almost any given time, with a glass in one hand and knife in the other. He drinks to forget the memories the 50th Hunger Games, which he was crowned victor of. He promised he would sober up long enough for Katniss and Peeta to play the games and help them. He sends Katniss gifts throughout the games to help her survive, and sometimes Katniss believes that his gifts always seem to have good timing and there might be some kind of connection between them. He won during the second Quarter Quell, where double the tributes were required to participate in this deadly game. *Gale Hawthorne — The best friend of Katniss. She and Gale met when she was only twelve and he was fourteen and both of their fathers died in the same mining explosion. Gale hunts with Katniss in the forest, usually everyday but in Catching Fire, he only hunts with her on Sundays before the 24-hour electric fence arrives *Primrose Everdeen — The female sibling and only silbling of Katniss Everdeen. She was originally chosen as the girl tribute for the Games, but Katniss volunteered to take her place. She owns a goat named Lady, and a cat named Buttercup. Unlike her older sibling, Prim has a heart full of compassion and for healing. She was named after the Evening Primrose, as mentioned in Mockingjay. In Mockingjay, Primrose went to the Capitol to save children that were bombed. Primrose found a child lying and the round close to where the first bombs exploded, Prim took off her coat and wrapped it around the child. Katniss called her sister, Prim turned and saw Katniss just as the second batch of bombs exploded, Katniss had to watch her sister turn into a human torch and die. It took a long time for Katniss to heal from the loss.). Gale calls Katniss "Catnip," a nickname that was created after the pair first met. * Madge Undersee - Gave Katniss the Mockingjay pin so she could wear it as her distrcit token. She was Katniss' friend and the mayor's daughter. *Caeser Flickerman- The interviewer of the tributes for the Hunger Games Catching Fire * Katniss Everdeen — Returns as the narrator and the main character for the second installment, facing new challenges. She is forced to show that she is in love with Peeta, and her desperate action at the end of the first Games was an act of mindless love. Unfortunately, she supposedly fails President Snow's inspection and is forced to get married to Peeta. But when she is forced to compete in the 75th Hunger Games, Cinna dresses her in her wedding dress for her interview, but because of his alterations, it burned and turned her into a human mockingjay. Katniss battles with her devotion to Peeta versus Gale, and remains undecided. *Peeta Mellark — Katniss' sixteen-year-old fellow tribute, who later becomes her fiance. Peeta volunteers to take Haymitch's place in the Quarter Quell, wanting to keep Katniss alive. During the Quell, Peeta runs into a force field and his heart stops, but his ally Finnick Odair restarts it by using CPR. Peeta is among those captured by the Capitol at the end. * Haymitch Abernathy — Katniss and Peeta's guide in The Hunger Games. Has an addiction to alcohol, and gets drunk to escape the world around him. He was the only living victor in District 12 before Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch is their mentor throughout The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. He is the one that sen *Gale Hawthorne — Katniss's best friend and hunting partner in District 12. He is nineteen years old, fierce, hates the Capitol, and wishes to start an uprising as the people of District 8 did. Katniss must pretend that they are cousins to keep him alive, or President Snow could order to have him killed.ds the gifts from sponsors as well. *President Snow — The President of Panem. He speaks to Katniss face-to-face for the first time at the beginning of Catching Fire. President Snow is described as having very puffy lips which was most likely from an appearance altering operation that is very popular in the Capitol. Katniss describes him as having a smell of blood and roses in his breath. *Finnick Odair— The male tribute from District 4. He won the 65th Hunger Games by using a trident he recieved as a gift from sponsors; District 4's trade is fishing. Finnick is described as being one of the most stunning, sensuous people on the planet. He is known for his attractive emerald eyes and golden hair. During the Quarter Quell, a jabberjay recording of his one true love, Annie Cresta, screaming is used as psychological torture. Katniss was hesitant to make Finnick her ally, but he proved to be valuable when he helped Peeta off his plate and then administered CPR after he hit the force field. Finnick was a key person in the rebellion, as revealed to Katniss in the hovercraft at the end of the book. *Mags — The female tribute from District 4. She is around 80 years old and volunteered to take the place of a young woman, Annie Cresta, to spare her. Mags is one of the first people Katniss wants for an ally, along with Beetee and Wiress. Katniss observed that she can make a fishing hook out of anything. Unfortunately, while the group are trying to escape poison fog, Mags gives herself up without a question so Finnick could carry a wounded Peeta to safety. *Johanna Mason — The female tribute from District 7. She won an earlier Hunger Games by pretending she was a weakling until there were only a handful of tributes left, then showing that she could kill viciously. Katniss remembers watching these Games herself, so Johanna is fairly young. Johanna was captured by the Capitol at the end, along with Peeta and Enobaria. *Beetee — The male tribute from District 3. He is very skilled with a wire, which planned to use to blow up the arena's forcefield, but Katniss shoots an arrow into it instead, and joins Katniss at the end on the way to District 13. *Wiress — The female tribute from District 3. Wiress often doesn't finish her sentences; Beetee often finishes them for her. Though very smart and able to figure out that the Quarter Quell arena acted like a clock, Wiress is killed by the male tribute from District 1, Gloss, when he slits her throat. *Enobaria — The female tribute from District 2. She is famous for ripping tribute's throats out with her teeth during Games that she won. After she won her first Games, she altered her teeth to be razor-sharp and plated them with gold. She is a threat in the arena and is later captured by the Capitol along with Peeta and Johanna. *Cinna — Katniss's stylist, who risks his life to turn the wedding dress President Snow forced her to wear into a mockingjay outfit. He is captured at the beginning of the Quarter Quell. It is believed that he died during interrogation. Mockingjay *Katniss Everdeen — The Mockingjay, the symbol for the rebels. She fought her way into the Capitol and ended the Rebellion. She also killed President Coin. She lives in District 12, and marries Peeta Mellark. Together they had two unnamed children, one girl and one boy. *Peeta Mellark — Was in the arena with Katniss during the 75th Hunger Games, but got captured by the Capitol at the end. He was tortured by the Capitol until he is freed. He loved Katniss since they were five years old. He marries Katniss Everdeen, and they have two unnamed children, one girl and one boy. *Primrose Everdeen — Katniss' little sister, who helps Katniss keep sane when Peeta is not there. Prim works as a healer in District 13, and died during a bombing by Coin's soldiers when a hovercraft with parachute bombs dropped on a large group of Capitol children. Prim was working as a doctor in the explosion. *Gale Hawthorne — Katniss's hunting partner and best friend. He is in love with Katniss, but they don't end up together because Katniss can't take how he designed bombs that ended up blowing up Prim (he indirectly killed Prim by making the bombs) and can't stand to look at him. She also realizes a relationship with Gale is not what she needs; she chooses Peeta. He ends up working successfully in District 2 . *Haymitch Abernathy — A drunken former victor from District 12 who used to be a mentor for the Hunger Games. He helped in the rebellion and then returned to District 12, where he remains a drunk. *Plutarch Heavensbee — Used to be the Head Gamemaker for the 75th Hunger Games, but was secretly working with the rebels to overthrow the Capitol. *Finnick Odair — Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. Originally from District 4, Helped in the rebellion against the Capitol. He and Katniss help each other keep sane when Peeta and Annie aren't there. He marries Annie Cresta after she is rescued from the Capitol, but is killed by rose-scented lizard mutts during the mission to assassinate President Snow. He and Annie have a child. *Caeser Flickerman- comes back repeatedly to interview Peeta about the rebellion *Annie Cresta — Victor of the 70th Hunger Games, she went mad when she witnessed her district partner get beheaded. She won her games when a flood killed all the other players. She was the only one who could swim, so she survived. She is Finnick Odair's love interest and later becomes his wife. She is widowed when he is killed by Snow's mutts during a mission, and later gives birth to his child. *President Coriolanus Snow — The cruel President of Panem, who died from either choking on his own blood or being trampled. Katniss pointed out that no one cared, and it didn't matter. *President Alma Coin — President of District 13. She was believed to have authorized the final bombing of the Capitol's children, which killed Prim. Katniss assassinates her with an arrow during Snow's execution. President Coin has gray hair, and Katniss describes her as being uniformed and not a hair out of place. Complete List of Characters A *Annie Cresta *Atala B *Beetee *Blight *Boggs *Bonnie *Bristel *Brutus *Buttercup C *Cato *Cashmere *Caesar Flickerman *Cecelia *Cinna *Chaff *Claudius Templesmith *Clove *Cray *Coin *Cressida *Castor *Commander Paylor D *Dalton *Darius *Delly Cartwright *Dr. Aurelius E *Effie Trinket *Enobaria F *Finnick Odair *Flavius *Foxface *Fulvia Cardew G *Gale Hawthorne * Glimmer *Gloss *Greasy Sae *The Goat Man H *Haymitch Abernathy *Hazelle Hawthorne *Homes J *Jackson *Johanna Mason K *Katniss Everdeen L *Lavinia *Leeg 1 *Leeg 2 *Leevy *Lyme *Lady M *Madge Undersee *Mags *Martin *Marvel *Mayor Undersee *Maysilee Donner *Mitchell *Messalla *Mr. Everdeen *Mr. Mellark *Mrs. Everdeen *Mrs. Mellark *Mrs. Undersee *Morphlings O *Octavia P *Peeta Mellark *Plutarch Heavensbee *Pollux *Portia *Posy Hawthorne *President Alma Coin *President Coriolanus Snow *Primrose Everdeen *Purnia R *Ripper *Romulus Thread *Rooba *Rory Hawthorne *Rue S *Seeder *Seneca Crane T *Tax *Thom *Thresh *Titus *Twill *Tigris V *Venia *Vick Hawthorne W *Wiress *Woof